Petshop Of Horrors
by RaeFangirl
Summary: (I'm not very good at these) The Next Book of Petshop of Horrors (based on the manga). Ch. 1 : Death
1. Death Part I

Chapter One  
  
Death  
  
The infamous Count D smiled. He put away the broom he had been holding, finally finished with the tiring task. D sat down on a plush couch, pouring himself a cup of tea and popping a bit of cherry tart in his mouth. Licking a bit of the sticky mass from his fingers crudely, he noticed the time. His smile widened. He would soon be here. Hopefully, he'd bring some sweets.  
  
"Argh..." Officer Leon Orcot groaned and leaned back in his chair. It was too hot. "Too damn hot..." he said aloud. Jill perked a bit at the sound that broke the monotonous silence. Noticing it wasn't exactly a great conversation started, she sulked a bit and turned back to her paperwork. Leon glanced at the pile on his desk. Then he looked at the clock. 10.... 9...8.... 7.... Leon signed one last paper before jumping out of his chair. Jill glanced at him. "Where are you going in a hurry?" Leon grinned as he started for his jacket. Thinking better of it, he said "Lunch break, my dear Jill" and walked out the door. Jill jumped up herself and drained the last bit of water from her bottle. She slung her purse over her shoulder and headed out after him. It was the first time she had gone out on a lunch break for some actual lunch.  
  
Leon walked into Count D's shop and relished in he wave of cold that washed over him. Being sure to close the door, as it was one of D's biggest pet peeves, he walked towards the... er...well, what he supposed was the living room.  
  
"Greetings, Officer. Bring anything?" D was in his innocent-little-oddball mode, and a childish eagerness sparkled in his eyes.  
  
Leon shook his head. "Sorry, D, I didn't." He smiled. "But if I did, it would have melted anyways." D pouted, but gestured for Leon to sit down anyways. Leon complied, sitting in the same chair as always.  
  
"So, why are you here? Is there a new murder case that ties in with the shop?"  
  
Leon tried to read D's face, but it was impossible. D wasn't smiling or frowning; in fact, he was simply looking out the window and into a garden that grew behind the shop. With a slightly exasperated sigh, Leon replied "No, D. I just came in because of the heat. It's almost 102 out there."  
  
D raised a skeptical eyebrow. "102?"  
  
"Alright, somewhere around 98. But it's still pretty hot. How the hell do you manage to keep this place so cold?"  
  
D smiled. "That's my little secret." Q-Chan squeaked subtly in agreement as D sipped some tea.  
  
Their conversation was rather dull, but it was enough for Leon. When his break was officially over, he sprung up and walked quickly to the door, yelling back his gratitude and, after the door was closed, a steady stream of curses at the heat. D chuckled and stood.  
  
Mikinoa's hand trembled as she placed it on the doorknob of Count D's Petshop. Long brown hair flowed to her knees as she opened the door, hearing the tinkling of chimes. Cold air beckoned her inside the shop. She scanned the shop with vert* coloured eyes. Declaring it safe, she sprinted out of the heat and into the shop.  
  
"Hello?" Her voice was tinted with a slightly French accent. "Is zere-ah, there- anyone here?"  
  
A cold voice answered her. "Welcome, my dear. I am D, grandson of Count D. Care for a cup of tea?" 


	2. Death Part II

Chapter Two  
  
Death Part II  
  
Mikinoa jumped at the sound. A shadowed figure walked from behind a wall. One of his eyes was covered with noir hair (noir = black) and the other was purple and blue. He had long fingernails painted a deep blood rouge (red), which perfectly contrasted black robes. Well, Mikinoa supposed they were robes, although it more resembled a dress.  
  
"Er, yes, sure. Is this...."  
  
"Count D's Petshop? Yes, yes it is. Here, sit down."  
  
Mikinoa obeyed, sitting on a plush green armchair. The tall figure poured tea into two cups and sat on a couch across from her.  
  
Totetsu pouted on one end of the couch.  
  
"Um, sir?"  
  
D looked up. "Yes?"  
  
"Pardon my asking, but what the hell did you put into this tea!?" Mikinoa gagged and coughed.  
  
"It's herbal. I added some suger. Don't you like it?"  
  
Mikinoa confirmed it. This guy was a nutcase.  
  
"Sir, may I please just get a pet and go? You see, My sister says I'm too shy, and that I need a pet. She's moving out soon and she gave me some money to buy a pet." Mikinoa blushed. "Maybe a pet dog. I miss home."  
  
"Oh? Why does a dog remind you of home, young girl?" D sipped his tea conversationally.  
  
"Back in France, I had a dog named Mikina. She died the day after we left home; we called my uncle and he told us the bad news. He was taking care of her." Mikinoa fought back a few rebellious tears.  
  
"I think I have just the thing...Follow me." 


	3. Death Part III

Death  
  
Part III  
  
"Wow! It's...."  
  
"Beautiful? I know."  
  
Mikinoa looked at the creature in awe. It was humanoid, with bushels of fur around the forearms and calves. Faded pink hair was cut at a sharp angle, and lovely brown eyes stared back at Mikinoa.  
  
"Her name is Mikina. She's a French Poodle."  
  
Mikinoa gasped. "No way. This is a human. Are you selling slaves or something?" Mikinoa looked at D suspiciously.  
  
"Good heavens, no! She is a dog, I assure you. Would you like her? She seems to like you."  
  
"Mikina....How much do you want for her?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just a box of Madame Brii's chocolates."  
  
"But I only have one left! I'll have to send for more from home." She raised an eyebrow. "Do you travel often?"  
  
"No, but my grandfather does. He sends back all kinds of delicious sweets. Well, all you need to do is sign here. She may eat whatever she likes, but she must have fresh water every day. Don't neglect her, play with her often. And whatever you do, don't show her to anyone."  
  
"I promise, sir." Mikinoa signed the paper and beckoned Mikina to her.  
  
Leon Orcot dragged his little brother, Chris, towards Count D's shop. He watched as a young girl walked out of the store, talking conversationally with a French Poodle. He blinked several times, then nudged Chris into the shop.  
  
"Orcot! I am not a daycare!"  
  
"Please, D! Just this once?"  
  
"Last time I was stuck for him a week! Nothing against you, Chris, but your brother-"  
  
"What about me, D? C'mon, it wouldn't hurt...." 


End file.
